sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Dresden
Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden is the main character in the hit TV show 'The Dresden Files', as well as the book series of the same name. In the Sorting Hat RPG, Harry is a former teacher, and current sixth year Ravenclaw. Harry is currently played by Anguifer, who also plays Dwayne "Fisher" from the movie 'The Lost Boys'. Personality Harry is a social, though mostly solitary, easy going work-aholic. In certain situations it can get awkward however. Things tend to get a little rough 'n' tumble Due to his past. Not many people in Chicago or the English Ministry like him. To the wizards he's a murdering dark wizard, and to the muggles he works with he's a crack-pot con artist. He's sharp and picks up on things easily, even if it takes him a couple tries. Perfectly suited for work as a magical freelance detective, once he sinks his teeth into a mystery he never lets go. Naturally curious to the extreme and never backing down from a challenge or puzzle, he does his job and does it well despite all odds against him. Most days he's simply happy to be alive. While a little rough around the edges at first appearance, he's really just a man trying to make his way in the world while attempting to avoid stepping on as many toes as possible. Never mind that usually it's unavoidable with him. When not at work or trying to scrape up money for rent or food he usually haunts a wizards pub in Chicago, where he's well known by other patrons. He knows when there's a time for work, and when there's a time for play. In-Character History Harry, former teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has returned. As a student. Due to a nasty little witch in Chicago over the summer, Harry has been reduced to the appearance of a 15 year old boy! With a little meddling, the Ministry has shipped him off to Hogwarts in order to get him out of their hair for a while. Harry expressed his history and feelings on the matter best during his introduction post he made after his return to Hogwarts. "Some days it's a wonder I survive even just getting out of bed in the morning. One would think that with my luck, I would know better than to do more than simply roll over, hit the snooze button, and pull the covers back over my head. I guess though that you can't live your life with your head in the sand. It just makes it easier for the bad guys to come up behind you and kick you into the mud. Which is how I found myself bound in the situation I am currently in. With my long history in dealing with the various magical pests; wizard or other, I must admit I can find the irony in the situation. I figure this must be Fate's way of punishing me for my crimes and mis-deeds. Sure, after my Dad died and Uncle Justin (a pure blood to the extreme) sent me to Hogwarts, I pulled a few pranks and put my Ravenclaw studying to less than academic use; and after graduating said school killed my uncle with black magic, who had killed my Dad, and possibly Mom as well; and being put on probation by the Council and the Ministry; and well okay, the list just goes on from there. Point is, I honestly don't think I deserved THIS particular type of punishment. You see, it all started after I returned to Chicago at the end of last year. Teaching at Hogwarts was fun, but I needed a break, so I headed off to my usual haunt in a wizards pub down the block from my apartment. Everything was fine; beer flowed like water, busty women eyed me from their corner booth, and the steak was excellent. Then came Auror Morgan. That nincompoop always knows how to ruin my day. He ordered me to look into a possible Death Eater connection at the waterfront, conveniently failing to mention that my target may be armed. Though in my line of work it should have been a given. Now that would have been fine, I know that despite his attitude, Morgan is in fact not as all-knowing all-seeing as he would like to think. As it turned out, the one I was supposedly sent to investigate was just your usual mischief maker. Now I'm not talkin' the usual, small-time pranks on muggles. I'm talkin' mean, nasty, magic-flinging witch with malicious intent. Oh, and she knew to expect me. A part of me wondered if it was a set-up all along. A way for the White Council to finally wash their hands of me with the explanation of plausible deniability. She tried to kill me, and nearly succeeded, but luckily I'm a fast talker, and rather persuasive if I do say so myself (thanks for being a con-man and stage-wizard Dad. After my Mom died my muggle Dad taught me the tools of the trade. Living out of cheap motels and being a defunct stage-magician wasn't an easy living and we needed food. It wasn't an honest living, but it was a living. But I'm getting off topic). I managed to talk her out of killing me, and instead managed to convince her to exact some other punishment on me. Too bad I failed to specify what type of punishment. I would have let her kill me if I knew she was THAT cruel and unusual. So here I am. Harry Dresden, Professional Wizard (check the Chicago yellow pages; only wizard in the book), 26 year old man. 15 year old body. God I hate my life. It hurt like hell when she transformed me; blacked out before I could hear what spell she used. But the thing that REALLY stung, was the fact that I was right, despite not wanting to believe it. The second the White Council realized I had survived, and the state I was in, they made preparations (without consulting me, I might add) for me to return to Hogwarts as a student. They made their excuses, something about a fifteen year old not being allowed to live alone, even in the wizarding world, and no one willing to take care of said fifteen year old wizard with the mind of a grown man. I argued, poking holes in their faulty-to-begin-with plans, and even physically attacked Morgan when he told me the news, but their verdict remained unchanged. Until I can find a way to reverse this, it's goodbye teaching, drinking, and sex; and hello school work, acne, and angst.Oh, and one other thing. The Council didn't give me the chance to even attempt to contact Bob before they forced a portkey on me to Kings Cross in London, and as far as I know he's now collecting dust on the archive shelves at the Ministry." Pets and Former Pets Throughout his schooling and teaching, Harry has had his fair share of pets and familiars. Not all of them turned out to be a good investment, and a few others cause more than their worth in trouble. During his current interim as a studen of Hogwarts, he has only one pet; a mutt named Mister. Current Pets Mister is a 30lb gray tabby. Harry sometimes wonders if he isn't part bob-cat or lynx. He has no tail (likely taken off by a dog or car), and looks a bit worse for wear. Harry rescued him from a dumpster three years ago while Mister was still a small kitten. The cat is addicted to coca-cola and causing mischief. He has a penchant for sneaking his considerable bulk out of the Ravenclaw common room while Harry is otherwise preoccupied. Harry is told quite often by Zero that the young wizard is lucky no one from the girl's dormitories has found out who owns the big gray cat. Former Pets Quill the Crab- Harry received Quill as a gift from Tia Dalma one Christmas while teaching at Hogwarts. The small, unassuming creature seemed harmless enough to Harry, who actually found him to be quite cute. Until one night, Mister V.1 decided she wanted the small rock-crab as a snack. During the ensuing ruckus of cat -vs- crab, the defense mechanism of the crab was triggered, causing it to grow to monsterous size. In turn causing Harry to panic and hit the cat with a transmogrofication curse, having intended it to hit the crab. Much to his shock, the cat's energy structure began fluctuating rapidly between cat and human. With help from his ghostly mentor, Bob, Harry was able to break the two warring creatures apart and fix the damage. After calming down, Quill returned to his normal size, and through a complicated spell-ritual, Harry managed to lock the cat-woman firmly back in her cat shape. After this episode, the stray orange tabby disappeared back to where she came from; presumably the Forbidden Forest. No one, to Harry's knowledge, has seen the cat since. With the realization of just how dangerous Quill the Crab was, and with not a little resentment at the crab for attacking him, Harry gave him away to a student at the end of the year. The student re-named the crab 'Sushi', and Harry still viciously hopes that that is what the crab became. Friends and Enemies As a teacher, Harry had many friends, and not a few enemies either. However with his current status as a student, not many recognize him as the charming, slightly insane adult he once was. He has taken pains to collect some new friends, and make a few enemies among the houses, though he does not take his enemies seriously due to their seemingly harmless nature. Friends Hrothbert "Bob" of Bainbridge, a ghost and former dark wizard once under the care of Harry's uncle. Now that the ministry's ban on Harry owning 'dark' objects is lifted (for the most part) Harry is able to once more interact with Bob and possess his skull, at least temporarily while at school and during the summer holidays. Bob is Harry's mentor and best friend. The snarky ghost's knowledge of archane things has saved Harry's skin more than once, both as an adult free-lance detective and in his current child-like state. Raimei Shimizu, a Gryffindor student whom Harry's met on more than one occasion. They help each other out every so often; though Harry personally delights in confusing and mildly harassing her. During the school year, Harry likes to think of her as a tentative friend and friendly acquaintence. Acquaintances Zero Kiryuu, a Ravenclaw student whom Harry has talked to on occasion. Zero is one of the very few people at Hogwarts that knows of Harry's true age and former occupation. Harry is intequed by Zero and hopes to eventually name the man among his friends. They met over the journals during one unfortunate incedent involving a potion and Harry suspecting the House Elves of being Gremlins in disquise. Enemies Shockingly enough, Harry has made no real enemies at Hogwarts, though he has no end of them in Chicago. The one person who may hold that status, Ali Al-Saachez, is more a friendly rival to Harry than anything. After an incident involving being thrown into the Hogwarts lake by said rival, Harry takes every opportunity presented to tease and annoy the young man. Whether this sentiment is returned remains to be seen. Facts and Trivia *Harry Dresden in the RPG is a melding of both the books and the TV show. *Harry holds a special grudge against the Ministry and American White Council. *The Ministry still holds great suspicion of Harry's loyalties, due to the murder of Harry's uncle using black magic. *As an adult, Harry toes the line of the Secrecy Act by openly advertising himself as a wizard in the muggle world. *There have been three incarnations of Harry Dresden in the SH_RP, all by Anguifer. Once with Harry as a Ravenclaw Student, once with Harry as a Teacher, and his current incarnation as a de-aged adult Student. Outside Links Harry Dresden RPG Profile Harry Dresden's RPG Journal Wikipedia Harry Dresden Article Anguifer's Player Journal Category:Personality Category:In-Character History Category:Pets and Former Pets Category:Friends and Enemies Category:Facts and Trivia Category:Links